


Blood Before Taint

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Hawke, Sibling hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Hawke siblings stick together!





	Blood Before Taint

“Carver!”

They didn’t even hesitate, didn’t pause. They saw him, warden blues covered in dirt and blood, and shot past Anders for him. Reflexively, Carver heard Hawke’s voice and turned with open arms.

They both collided, metal of their armors clanging loudly, and wrapped each other in a crushing hug. Hawke grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled Carver’s head to their shoulder protectively. Even in the chaos, fire and smoke and pure havoc around them, they stayed frozen for a moment.

“Missed me, huh?” Carver laughed, voice muffled against their shoulder.

Hawke laughed too but it broke, sounding somewhere closer to a sob. Their eyes were wet but they fought back the worst of it.

“You came.”

“You’re the only family I have left, or did you forget?” Carver said, patting roughly at Hawke’s back in an attempt to help them battle tears.

“I thought wardens had to stay neutral.” Hawke said, finally releasing him slightly. They pulled back, hands still on Carver’s arms, and smiled at him.

Carver smiled back, warm and slightly misty eyed. The warden life had done him well, unexpectedly.

“Blood’s thicker than taint.” he said, “Unless you don’t _want_ my help.”

Hawke smacked him, without any force, on the shoulder. They laughed. If only so they didn’t end up nearly crying again.

“Shut up, of course I do.”

“Lead the way, then.” he replied, grinning faintly, “I know you’re dying to drag me into another of your messes.”


End file.
